Volatile Duo
by pleaseletmegetwhatiwant
Summary: Always expecting the worse when it has anything to do with him and a wrestling ring. Jenn expects a show no less, usually lots of blood and lots of weapons and well, household items used as weapons, too.
1. Chapter 1

She and the other girl that she had come to be close with sat front row, a faint headache was making its way due to the ultra loud setting. She zipped out of her thoughts as the usual music she associates with her man hit, Seeing Leigha smirk and pointing up towards the stairs they had used to get to their seats as Leigha's boyfriend passed and then her own.

It wasn't everyday that she willingly participated in watching what her boyfriend did for a living and with good reason too, she vaguely remembered being very close to tears as she watched him having blood pouring down his face and having all sorts of things like mouse traps, thumbtacks, staple guns and even a freaking fork used on him. Watching her boyfriend get beat up was not high on her list of things to watch but she did so, she supported and loved him and now he seemed to always be on the road since being pushed to the main roster.

The crowd was thunderous in their dislike for the trio as they had not yet jumped over the barrier but the jeers of the crowd got to deafening tones as she watched a smirk appear on his face. She wasn't sure what was going down but she was sure it was enough to get the three men hated even more.

They stalled as the crowd still voicing their protests, some discussing what was going to happen and little children afraid that their favorite was going to get beat up. She smiled as one by one they hopped over the security barrier. She watched as they stood out of the ring, waiting for an proper time to climb in. They stalked their prey before another theme sounded from the speakers around the arena.

She ran a hand through her coal colored hair as the largest man she'd ever seen ran down the ramp and entered the ring with the other two. She observed as her boyfriend taunted a tattooed viper, the two toned locks of Leigha's guy she could see from the other side as he got onto the ring's apron before jumping off. He soon joined the other two as they returned the way they came.

"Retreating? Ain't nobody got no time for that!" She shouted hoping Leigha heard as she turned her head to give a smile at him as he passed their row. His mouth twisted into a sinister like smirk as he raised an eyebrow before going out of her sight.  
Not understanding she chalked it up to him just staying in character.  
She sat in her chair and returned her attention to the show.

Thank god Leigha had come to visit or else she was sure she'd had not found her way back to the parking lot they had to meet the guys at.  
She gave a shiver as it was much colder than she remembered it being earlier, she used her free hand to keep the unzipped ends of her jacket together.  
"Almost there, girlie." Leigha said with an arm hooked with her own as she took long strides to keep pace. Two minutes of walking and cars came into view, She felt her companion unhook her arm from hers as she watched Leigha all but jump into Colby's body. "I love you too, Leigha." She replied sarcastically as she stopped in front of her own boyfriend, she wasted no time nudging herself into his hoodie covered arms and giving a shiver. "Cold?" he asked, placing an arm around her middle. She nodded as she relished in being with him, she usually would be home watching all of this unfold on television and counting down the days until he was coming back home.

"Hotel? Bar? What's the plan, men?" Colby asked as he heard the last door shut.  
"Hotel for us." He called out for them, his arm tightening around her waist, she turned her head to look at him. He had a mischievous glint that lit his blue eyes and she shook her head wondering what he was up to, she placed a peck to his scruffy cheek.  
"Awww." she heard someone in the car say as they pulled up to the hotel.


	2. 2

He all but dragged her through the hotel by his hold on her wrist, she hadn't minded until Amy and her own boyfriend came into view. She noted Jon quickly told them they would see them later and the two gave a look as Jon pulled her in the elevator. He pressed her to the far wall, taking the chance to place his warm hands under the skirt of the dress she wore.  
"Jon, calm dow…" His mouth met hers. He bit roughly at her lips making her gasp as shoved his tongue into her parted mouth. His hands traced the pale skin of her upper legs, her ass, and the front of her panties.  
She hadn't registered his teeth ripping the skin of her bottom lip until she tasted the copper of blood in the mixture of their saliva.  
"Jon. What the fuck." she said once he pulled away from her now bloodied lips.

He said nothing as he gripped her wrist again and pulled her towards the door, the ding sounded and she was pulled out of the elevator. They disappeared down the hallway to the last door. He swiped the key card into the door so quickly the light flashed red as he grumbled, "Fuckin' door." taking the card from his hand and swiping it and pushing the door open.

He made quick work throwing his hoodie and taking her own jacket off of her body as he kicked the door shut. His hands hit the buttons on the top of her dress, "Jon, what is your deal?" he growled at her as he had grew tired of attempting to undo the tiny black buttons and he gave a yank sending them flying, she huffed in confusion.  
"Naked now." He demanded sending a sharp smack to her ass, pulling the now useless dress over her head.

His hands roughly moved over her bare breasts, tugging harshly at her nipples.  
He moved to release her as he yanked his shirt off and went back to his treatment. She was helpless as he cupped her panty cover pussy, a groan escaped her as he teased her. "You're already wet, baby. You like this, don't ya?" he said giving her swelling clit a pinch. "I asked you a question, now answer!" She squeaked out a yes as he pinch at her again.

She fingered his belt, undoing it and then his jeans as she heard the tearing sound and then air hit her newly exposed skin. She grimaced as she pulled his jeans and his boxers from his waist. He ran his tongue over his lips as he sent her to her kneel in front of him. "Open that mouth, Gorgeous." He said tangling a hand in her hair. She complied opening her mouth as he thrust his semi hard cock into her mouth. "Not so mouthy now are you?" He groaned out as he continued his motions.  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. After a good ten minutes he was rock solid as he slid into her throat once again before he withdrew with a wet pop.

He stood her up by her hair and sending her to the under of the bed. He was soon on her skin again, hovering over her as he cupped her breasts and crawled on his knees.  
He passed the head of him on the valley between them he pulled her hands to cup her breast for him as he withdrew from the passage she created.  
She licked at his tip as he pushed up.  
He then abandoned the position, Pulling her to straddle his lap  
He gave her a lick from the start of her jawline, pass her cheek and stopping at the start of her eye.  
"Jon, fuck me, please. Can't take this." she said quietly pressing her mouth against his.


	3. 3

She met the bed with her back, an arm still twisted behind her as he ran his tongue over her flesh. Pausing to add rough bites to her neck as she squirmed and moaned underneath him before he continued his voyage. Passing her collarbone and she gives a little squeal as his tongue makes contact with her left nipple, he gave the already hard pink tip a bite, and he was making up for the harshness of the bite by sucking it into his mouth before releasing it for it's twin.

"Do you have time for this?" he asked her cockily.

He felt her hand snaking up his back her nails scrapping lightly until he felt her fingers weave themselves into his hair as she gasped and her legs stretch out wider than they were before, allowing him to nestle himself between them.  
He felt her pussy beneath his pre-cum dripping cock. She gave a tilt upwards, she rubbed against him. He felt her wetness on his cock and he also felt it on her thighs as she used her grip on his hair to tug him down to met her lips.

"Don't tease me, Jon."

He continued his path down once she pulled away from his mouth. He trailed his tongue down her stomach as it dipped in from the breath she took in. She knew where he was going. Her skin cool and smelling of the usual citrus and blueberry soap he had come to know that lingered in with her scent. It was familiar to him.

Instead of heading straight for his prize he by-passed to her thighs. Licking, sucking, and then biting them as he reveled in the feel of them as she writhed, giving him a frustrated sigh. She couldn't wait any longer than he could, he looked up at her, their eyes locking.

She met him with a pout playing on her lips as he backed from her skin.  
"Want to feel this tongue somewhere else, don't ya?"  
She gave him a curt nod as she laced her other hand into his hair and opened her legs more, offering herself to him in silence.  
He chuckled understanding her as he closes the gap between them.

She gives a jump against him as the tip of his tongue touches her clit.  
Her clit moves as his tongue laps over it, slowly.  
She mumbles something and bites down on her bottom lip.  
Using longer strokes he works his way around her folds, tasting, smelling her, and feeling everything as her metallic juices coats his tongue and lips. She bucks from the bed again getting his nose and chin wet with her.  
He's transfixed on the moment.

His hands gripped around her thighs as he licked harder and faster, plunging his tongue inside her and then out to repeat the process again. He felt like he could suffocate as he tried to lick, suck and impale her while trying to remember to breath all at the same time. She rose off the bed hard and gave a growl at him, her hands gripped tightly in his hair as she grind herself against his now wet face.

He was completely smothered by her and he didn't even give a single fuck, he released his grip on her thighs to squeeze his arm underneath the both of them, toying with her opening lightly with his fingers, grinning as she squirmed and her nails clawed the back of his neck. He had her right where he wanted her and he wouldn't give it to her until she pleaded better.

"Oh, fuck, Jon. Please."  
"What, baby?" He mumbled against her sucking her clit again.  
"I…want…" she trails off into a moan before starting again. "your fingers in me, Please Jon."  
"I don't know, you seemed very time consumed, don't want to keep ya from other things."  
"You know I was just playing. Jonny, please."  
He had to humor her, as he slipped three of his fingers inside her opening.  
She is hot, wet, and tighter than normal as he lifted his knuckles so he could stretch her a bit so she could feel it all the more as his fingers slide back and forwards as deep as they could go. he felt her walls give him the tiniest bit of leeway.

He pulls his mouth away, rubbing an unshaved cheek on her thigh as she gives a laugh thrusting herself hard against his hand, her head tossed from the right and then the left and her hands tugged the end of his hair as she contracted on his fingers, giving him that tell-tale sign. Her moans steady and strong.

"Such a good girl, aren't you baby?"

"Mmmhm, right there. Mmmm, Jon."

He goes back to where he started, placing his mouth over her clit and sucking it back into his mouth, burying his nose in her, pushing his fingers up to rub her g-spot as she let a small scream and tugged his hair as she pleads with him.

"Jon, please…Oh God, Please."

That's it my beautiful girl, cum for me. He thought to himself

Her palms slam on the bed by her sides, as her thighs connect to his ears and her body shakes as she spasms quickly around his fingers as her juice coat his hand, wrist, elbow and the sheets underneath them. She screams out his name. His assault didn't come to a halt as her hands pushed at his forehead, shoulders and anywhere else she could reach as she convulsed lightly beneath him.

"Jon, S-s-top!"

"Jon! Oh, Jonny. Fuck!"

And again like clockwork she was shaking again, whimpering for him to stop.  
When he still didn't relent she got violent, gripping his hair once again and pulling roughly until he away from her  
"Why didn't you stop?" she questioned breathlessly.  
"Still got no time for me?" he quipped while taking his rightful spot in-between her thighs.  
"Why do you keep asking that?"  
"You got a smart fuckin mouth on ya, what am I to do?" he confessed giving her a smack on the side of her ass making her moan.  
"Ain't got no time for you to flap your jaws, kindly fuck me!" She said gripping his ass with her hands and quickly pushing her hips up to allow him to sink into her.

"Fuck!" He rasped out as he found himself buried all he could go into her.  
"You are very impatient." He said as her eyes reopened to look at him.  
"Shut up and fuck me." She gritted her teeth, getting tired of his talking.  
"Mouth's got you in trouble." he retorted retracting from her and then slamming back as she screamed out.

Her breath came in heaves as she attempted to breathe as she kept pace with him.  
"You done being mouthy?"  
Her eyes widen, she glared at him.  
"Not. Even. Fucking. Close. Bud!" she said tightening her pelvic muscles around him and bucking up more to meet him  
"You will, sweetheart. Trust me, you will." He groaned.

He picked up his pace, hearing the sounds of their hip bones clashing viciously against one another as she moved to meet him.  
"Don't fight me tooth and nail, Jenn. You'll lose." He told her meeting her much violently than before, hitting her cervix as her nails embedded into his shoulder blades.  
"JON!"  
He hit at it again and he felt her nails draw blood and her thrusting had come to a pause.  
"Not this time, Jonny." she said pushing him to his back.  
"Now let's see how you like it." she said slipping from him completely, rubbing herself against him.  
"Mmmm, you feel that baby? She mock moaned resting herself just above his pelvis as she trailed her hand down to herself.  
She rubbed herself as he watched.  
"Feels so good, Jon. Wish you could feel it." He had enough of the torture she dished as he smacked her hand away replacing it with his own as she purred.  
Before he flopped her on her knees.  
"I'm gonna brighten them cheeks for that." He said his hand coming down on the supple flesh.  
She moaned out loudly and wiggled her ass as he did it again.  
He entered her pumping into her five times and then pulled away.  
She quivered in anticipation as she felt the head of him poking at her other hole.  
"I know you want it, beg baby."  
She looked over her shoulder if she begged that meant he'd won. But if he won she got what she wanted.  
"Please Jon, fuck my ass please. Baby, please." She said in a small voice her own blue eyes pleading with him as his finger ran over her clit.  
"Good girl." he said thrusting into her.  
She was over the moon in pleasure as she took his hand and inserted two of his fingers into her and moving them for her liking. She whimpered feeling herself very close to the end.  
"Jonny, I want you to cum in my pussy."  
She punctuated her plead by clamping her pelvic muscle around him  
He tutted at her.  
"What if I don't want to?"  
His hips continued their rocking.  
"Please, I want it, please." She crocked out getting closer as his fingers brushed her spot. She felt him retract his fingers and cock from her. She felt his hands lift at her turning her to face him. He laid back on the bed covered in just as much sweat as her. He slid her on him.  
"Fuckin' earn it then." he growled at her holding her hips tightly.  
She racked her nails against his chest for that, picking up a fast pace with her hips.  
She studied his face as it wouldn't be long before he blew, so she moved faster.  
"Don't even fuckin think about it." He said turning them again, he pounded into her. "You're going to cum first, you know you want to, don't fight I know you do, Jenn."  
"You. Come on, Jon. I want you to cun in me. Don't you feel it. I've been waiting for this."  
He growled again and bit down on her neck, breaking the skin as he did.  
That had her coming undone at the seams.  
As she moaned out the normal things she did.  
She smiled sickly sweet at him as she came back to earth,  
"I could do that by myself at home." she said watching as his face clouded in anger.  
He gave her a rather light smack to the cheek making her giggle evilly.  
She responded with her own smack to his cheek, this was not uncommon for them to do this.  
"You hit like a fucking girl." He told her. She smacked him harder.  
"I am a fucking girl if you ain't noticed. You fucknut!"  
He laughed, "What the fuck happened to Jonny please, Baby?" He said mocking her voice best he could.

She smacked him even harder for that one.  
"Fuck, you have issues!" He retorted.  
"Just as much as you, dear." she moaned out biting him above his collarbone.  
"Fuck, Jenn…Shit!" She smirked against his skin.


	4. 4

_May 2, 2009_  
_Twenty three-year old Jennifer wasn't certain how she got roped into this, She was just thankful that she could move about instead of sitting in a car another hour. Scott had been on her nerves by the time they got out of his driveway, She loved him but they truly were siblings from different worlds. She muttered the word goober at him as he pressed his cell phone to her ear and told her to speak as if she was some sort of moron as they walked the sidewalks of Indianapolis._

_She flipped him off and smacked his hand away._

_"He drove you nuts yet, Jenny?"_  
_She rolled her eyes at the man on the other end._  
_"I am not amused if that gives you an honest answer."_  
_the laughter boomed in her ear._  
_"I'm starting to think you're adopted, You could look on the bright side, You get to watch him get beat up." _  
_It was her turn to laugh, it wasn't a secret that Jennifer Colton had zero interest in the profession of her brother and the friends they shared. She just didn't get the bug as Scott likes to tell everyone._  
_"Oh yes, Phillip! It'll be like anarchy inside my brain, I'll turn into a huge fan girl and be ordering shit off pay per view." She sarcastically joked._

_Through her conversation, She and Scott found themselves at the place for his event and while in the process of making her legs match the strides of his; she passed people in the hallway some of she knew which caused her to tell Phil bye and greet them, She lost track of Scott and then was bumped into, she teetered, feeling an unfamiliar arm slip around her, that was enough for her buzzer in her head to blow._  
_Immediately, she pried her fingers in between her body and the arm, pushing it off her as she spat._

_"Hug a fuckin' pillow."_

_She was staring at the back of Jesse Emerson as he came to stand in the middle of her and the man, keeping the peace she assumed._

_"Jenn, Meet Scott's opponent for the evening, Jon, this is Scott's sister, Jenn."_  
_Jesse introduced the two, pointing to Jon and then pointing to her._  
_"Keep her outta the way." that's all he had to say as he stalked away from her and Jesse._  
_"Is this one of those times where you have an ego that is far larger than your dick? If so, we all can tell." She called at him watching as the man paused and gave her a rather unpleasant look._  
_She sauntered the opposite way of the now known Jon, simply stating one word as she waved her hand in a humorous fashion._

_"Tootles."_

From that hallway and later into the backseat of a car outside of a bar in a drunken lay, Both parties _slightly_ off their rockers with a tendency to get just a _tad_ violent at times seemingly got caught up in each other but not without complication.

_A glass flew from the kitchen as Jon barely side-stepped the flying projectile._  
_"Ya fuckin' missed!"_  
_Jenn thundered, "My aim is vastly im-fuckin'-proving, prick!" sending two glasses flying as she continued her ranting. "I don't control people's actions, Jon! I'm not fucking Jesus or something!"_

_Jon dodged as the glasses shattered to the floor, This is not the first time nor would it be the last that they fought over little things, such as her job and the customers she served to make a paycheck._

_"Why the fuck was he touching ya in the first place? Ya fuckin' him?" Her eyes scrunched into angry slits, "No, I'm not fucking him, In fact, let me give you a news flash, I'm fucking you and when you're not here I'm fucking my hand." she screamed, holding her right hand up to his face. He reached her pushing her against the wall away from the dishes. "It only solidifies it because of the way you act." She released a roar, "Don't touch me!" She shoved pass him making her way to the bedroom they shared._  
_"I'm not done, get back here. Goddamnit, Jenn!" He sneered, following her steps._  
_She attempted to slam the door into his stupid face but he entered slamming it shut. He slowed her motions by gripping her arms, spinning her to face him. "I'll fuckin' touch ya all I want and ya wanna know why? Because you're mine." She met his angry glare, frosted of her movements as he revealed more to her. "I'm not askin', I'm tellin' ya. From the top of your fuckin' head to those pretty little toes of yours is mine and I don't fuckin' like sharin'." With very little feelings ever discussed, both were anything but puppies, kitties, and rainbows. His revelation brought her body to relax against his taller one, her lips tweaked into a perfect Mona Lisa like smile and here he was staring at the carpet like a retard._  
_His possessive nature was annoying but it showed he cared, sometimes he really did mean well and it just went ass backwards. _  
_He looked back to her in an emotionless glance before down-casting his eyes. "So, you're having a bitch fit over this, You think I don't want you?" His head cocked to the side_

_he had admitted it, still keeping his eyes trained to the floor._  
_Perhaps, he was waiting for her rejection for her to scream and tell him to get out but it just wasn't in her._  
_"Look at me, Jon." She take hold of his cheeks in her hands._  
_ her hand pushed his wild hair out of his eyes._

_"You don't have to say it and I understand you may not say or show it often, but I get it." She stated._

They didn't need the endless amount of words and questions to understand each other and had this went sentimental like some chick flick, She more than likely would have made both their drunk asses down.

Jenn grunted and buried her face deeper into Jon's neck as a series of high pitched music sounded from her side of the bed.

"Shut that fucking thing off." She heard Jon mumble, she reached her arm out to the table. She fumbled before getting the thin phone in her hand, she swiped a finger to the screen.

"Hello?" She called tiredly.

as the voice sounded into her ear, she replied cooly.

"Ugh, fine be there in a bit."

she dropped the iPhone unceremoniously,

She poked a finger into Jon's shoulder.

"What?"

"Wake your ass up, Phil demands Waffle House."

Looking to the clock he gives a huff of annoyance,

"Tell him to go with Amy."

She couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity so early in the morning.

"Going without ya, so shake a fucking leg, Lazy Bones!" She shouted going to the bathroom.

She glared evilly at Phil, who could do nothing but point and laugh at her, she skipped greeting him and instead greeted Amy as Colby and Leigha rounded the corner adding their own laughs.

"Is this laugh at Jennifer day? I'm trying a new look, reinventing myself like Madonna or some shit like that." She insisted as she looked down at the baggy jeans cursing and popping Jon on the arm. "This is all your fault!"

The cocky smirk painted on his face just made her more furious as his arm pulled her closer to him.  
"Fuck 'em!"  
"Is she wearing your underwear too?"  
Colby ducked quickly as Jenn lashed toward him.

"Woah! Settle down there, Mike Tyson. he made a joke no reason to go biting his ear off but seriously, are you sporting boxers or briefs this morning?" Leigha joked,

"I like a healthy breeze around my vag, it's a boxers day and if you'd like to get down to detail they are plaid. Anymore questions, assholes?"

When the group remained some what silent they all headed out.

.

* * *

**This is the final chapter for this little diddy.**

**Shout outs to those who followed, favorited and reviewed as well as being patient for this since I recently lost my Godchild last week and have not been in the greatest mind set. you all really helped!**

**There may be a full story evolving from this, it's sort of stewing in my mind.**


End file.
